


His Kiss

by Emmatheslayer



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Joker/Harleen Quinzel





	His Kiss

When Harley looks at mister J she falls into a trance like state. He is strange. He is rough. And unfortunately yes, he is kind of a jerk. But he is so good in bed. And the way he kisses. With his tongue twisting with mine and his hands on my small frame. Oh my. He may be rude and crude and oh so insane, but, so am I. I do things that I am sure are horrible. I don't know? I am a little out of my mind as well. That's why we work so well together I suppose. But when his tongue is caressing my lips and he holds me against his toned chest, it doesn't seem so bad. Or maybe that's just the trance? Being with him is wonderful even if I know I shouldn't be. He hurts me and makes me feel like dirt. And then it all melts away as I stare into his eyes


End file.
